DXM+THC Trip-Erlebnisbericht!
ZU ALLERERST! DIES IST KEIN GEWÖHNLICHER TRIPBERICHT... ICH BESCHREIBE HIER WENIGER WIE ICH WAS ERLEBT HABE, SONDERN WAS ICH ERLEBT HABE!! So also jetzt ist auch kein Caps mehr und und viel Spaß --- Hallo liebes Forum! Die Geschichte spielte sich vor ca. 2 Wochen ab bin aber noch nicht dazu gekommen die Story zu schreiben. Es beginnt damit, dass ich nicht bei einer Freundin bei mir schlafen konnte wie geplant und ich deshalb mitten in der Nacht bei wem anders unterkommen musste (zur Info ich bin 16 -> keine eigene Wohnung) unterwegs hatte ich mir von meinen Geld Hustenreizstiller gekauft, da diese den Wirkstoff DXM enthalten, wieso ich das gemacht hatte? Weil wir eigentlich einen 50er zusammen gelegt hatten und uns zu dritt einen schönen Abend machen wollten, schlussendlich hatte ich dann nur noch meinen Anteil und weil ich aus Gründen im nächsten Monat erstmal mit den Drogen aufhören muss. Jedenfalls habe ich mir 15 Kapseln geschmissen. Es war mein drittes mal und bei den ersten beiden malen hatte ich ein eher LSD-Cannabis-artigen Rausch bzw. beim ersten mal eine OutOfBody-Erlebniss und beim zweiten mal eher Halus. Ich hatte wieder mit so einem Gefühl gerechnet. Als ich dann auf den Weg zu meiner älteren Schwester war begann die Wirkung wie immer mit einem leichten 'Stoned sein'-Gefühl (Jaaa ich weiß das ist jetzt Tripbericht dies das, aber es folgt noch der "wesentliche Teil") und hatte meinen Tabak verloren was mich erstmal down machte, und auch die Sache das ich jetzt nicht bei den guten Freunden seien konnte wie geplant hatte auch den Teil dazu beigetragen. Als ich dann bei meiner Sis ankam habe ich mich erstmal unterhalten dies das, und erzählte ihr dass ich mir DXM gelegt hatte, wir unterhielten uns kurz darüber bis ihr Freund kam weil sie dann gehen musste um zum Geburtstag von dieser zu feiern. Also war ich allein und kurze Zeit später setzte das DXM ein. Nur das was mich wunderte war,dass es mehr wie MDMA bzw. Emma (die Kristalle) wirkte. Also hatte ich unglaublich Lust mit einem meiner Freunde jetzt was zu unternehmen rufte ein paar Leute an, und beschloss um halb 12 abends, zu einem Freund zu fahren, der so ziemlich 1 1/2 Stunden von mir weg wohnte. Also packte mich meine Sachen und ging zum Bus (Was in München relativ schnell geht) da musste ich 15 Minuten warten, ich hatte keine Musik laufen auf meinen großen Kopfhörern, was mir aber auch egal war, denn dass einfach rumlaufen mit der Geräusch-Reduzierung hatte einfach Spaß gemacht, als der Bus dann kam stieg ich ein und hörte Musik, und war mitten drinnen, als ich dann gemerkt hatte das sich eine Gruppe von Weibern amüsierten weil ich mit meinen Kopf einfach zur Musik abgegangen bin, hab ich die Hörer abgenommen und hab einfach im Bus angefangen mich mit denen zu Unterhalten. Ihnen wurde schnell klar das ich voll Drauf wahr und wir haben uns dann darüber Unterhalten was sie machen, was ich schon gemacht habe und auf was ich bin und wohin wir gehen, wir bezogen auch jemanden ein der neben uns saß und er hatte sich dann auch beteiligt. Am Hauptbahnhof angekommen begleitete mich der andere Typ zu den S-Bahnen und dort verabschiedeten wir uns. Bin von dort aus weitergefahren und hatte mich mit zwei Typen unterhalten die mich aber ziemlich ausgelacht hatten (Von Gespräch heraus), was meine Stimmung ein bisschen gekränkt hatte. In Pasing angekommen, habe ich irgendeinen Typen gefragt wie das denn mit der speziellen S-Bahn ist, da es aufgrund von Baustellen relativ kompliziert war, dann habe ich mit ihm (ich hatte mich dann nachdem des geklärt war nicht wegbewegt, da ich drauf war und seine Anwesenheit, mich irgendwie beruhigte) dann kam zu uns eine Frau, und fragte ob wir ein Feuer für sie hätten, und wir 3 kamen dann ins Gespräch und haben uns einfach über Dope unterhalten. (Ich geh aufgrund des Personenschutz nicht genau drauf ein) Jedenfalls hat er einen Laden und ist relativ erfolgreich, und sie arbeitet beim Staat, im sozialen Bereich. Beide kifften regelmäßig. Als er in die S-Bahn stieg, und sie gehen musste kam eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen bei denen ich dachte sie währen noch krasser drauf als ich und dachte auch auf manche auf Meth. Jedenfalls haben ich und die Frau uns verabschiedet, und ich habe mich mit denen unterhalten, mit der Frage :"Und auf was seit ihr?" Diese hatten sie eigentlich relativ gelassen genommen, und meinten:"Der eine ist auf E. wir andern haben einfach nur Getrunken, und du so?" Wir unterhielten uns noch ein bisschen und er teilte mir seinen Cheeseburger mit mir was ich super Nett fand, weil ich seit 5 Minuten da war, und er mich einfach so frägt, ob wir uns den teilen wollen, weil er nicht mehr kann. Aus Höflichkeit habe ich diesen auch gegessen, obwohl ich bei jedem Schluck Angst hatte kotzen zu müssen. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass ich und die Gruppe die selbe S-Bahn nehmen mussten also fuhr ich mit denen bis ich raus musste. Am Kaff angekommen hat es geregnet wie Sau, und ich der nur eine Badeshort an hatte, weil es bis dahin relativ schön war, war natürlich mächtig am Arsch^^. Als dann der Freund mit Essen und Trinken kam setzten wir uns an eine überdachte Bank am Bahnhof und Rauchten ein bisschen grünen Tabak, bis wir keinen mehr hatten, habe sehr interessante und auch teilweise sehr persönliche Gespräche geführt, obwohl wir uns gar nicht so gut kannten. Die Wirkung von DXM ließ dann auch irgendwann nach also war ich nur noch Stoned..... Wir haben gefreestyled was wir öfters machen, da wir die einzigen Freestyler aus unserem Kreis waren. Irgendwann fragte ich ihn ob dass der letzte Zug wäre und er meinte nein da kommt noch einer. Also blieb ich! Der nächste kam aber nicht weil er ausgefallen ist, also musste ich mit ihm bis 4:30 warten bis der andere Zug kam^^ den nahm ich dann um dann nicht durchfahren zu können und mit einen SEV-Bus durch alle Käffer zu fahren, weil Feitertag sei..... Im Bus kam dann eines meiner Lieblingslieder nämlich Hotel California, dass mich wieder relativ Glücklich machte und durch das Rauchen davor war ich auch nochmal von Gras geflashbacked. In Pasing wieder angekommen fuhr ich mit der S-Bahn zum Hauptbahnhof, wo ich nochmal 20 Minuten auf den Bus warten musste, ich stellte mich zum überdachten Eingang und rauchte noch eine, als ein Mann neben mir so betrunken war, dass er sich auf den Boden setzten musste. Eine Gruppe hatte ihn dann verbal ein bisschen fertig gemacht, bis dann ein Immigrant dazwischen ging, dieser wollte sich eine Zigarette anzünden, und als sein Feuer nicht ging, habe ich ihm ohne zu Zögern meins gegeben. Das hat er super Nett gefunden und dann kam ein Kollege von ihm und wir haben uns unterhalten. Nach 5 Minuten fragte er mich ob ich vielleicht was Rauchen wolle, aber dies lehnte ich ab, weil ich einfach zu fertig wahr. Als der Bus dann da war, passierte nichts mehr, bis kurz vor der Innenanlage meiner Schwester, dort sprach mich ein Mann an ob ich Raucher wäre, das komsische wahr der Mann bewegte sich komisch und hatte einen Teddy zwischen T-Shirt und Brust geklemmt. ich meinte: " ja dann musst du aber den Tabak aus der Filtertüte rausfischen, da ich mir den selbst geschnorrt dem Freund hatte. Während er das gemacht hatte habe ich ihn gefragt auf was er den drauf sein, und er meinte nur er wäre auf nichts und ist ein Illuminaten irgendwas Klon... und sprach danach irgendwelche Lateinischen Wörter. Kurz darauf fragte er mich was ich für ein Klon sei, und ich meinte nur ein Marsianer (eine Anspielung an Marsimoto) und er darauf:"Da musst du ja dann immer solche Zeichen machen?!" und Ich bejahte dies und meinte dass ich jetzt aber gehen müsste, weil er schon fertig war. Bei meiner Sis zuhause angekommen (6:45) Schlief ich dann einfach auf der Couch ein.... Das war mein Trip Bericht, bwz. für Simon von Kanal "Opend Mind" ein Gesprächsberricht! Als schlusssatz will ich nur sagen! Übertreibt es nicht mit den Drogen und geht verantwortungsbewusst damit um! Kategorie:DXM Kategorie:THC Kategorie:Cannabis Kategorie:Reizhustenstiller Kategorie:Trip-Bericht Kategorie:Erfahrung